The navigation and positioning or locating systems owing to their digital bases of geographic data of a given geographic zone are conceived or designed for guiding their users along a pre-established itinerary or route and for checking the accuracy of their positions during a displacement or travel.
One already knows methods and arrangements of the type defined hereinabove which allow a user to add his own personal data such as a fishing pots or zones for a seaman or sailor, restaurants interesting for a motorist, monuments along a pre-established itinerary or route, mushrooms or flowers zones for a tripper, walker or excursionist.
The known method and arrangements are based upon the use of a digitalizing table or of an electronic map recorded in an appliance or device on which the user would electronically plot the points or spots he wishes to define.
Now these known methods and arrangements exhibit the major inconvenience that a digitalizing table or an electronic map to be used is cumbersome or bulky and heavy and therefore usable with difficulty for many leisure or spare time utilizations where it is mandatory to have the lightest possible equipment available and for professional utilizations requiring a minimum bulkiness or size.